<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheesy Notes by picchar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957792">Cheesy Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/picchar/pseuds/picchar'>picchar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, King Alistair and Queen Cousland, Named Cousland (Dragon Age), Queen Cousland (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/picchar/pseuds/picchar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Cousland discovers a note from her King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair &amp; Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair &amp; Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheesy Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt (one of two, which is why this is so short XD)</p><p>20: their reaction to a mystery love letter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Roses are red, violets are blue. I love cheese, but not much as I love you.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Rythlen had found the piece of torn parchment with her husband’s writing among the documents piled on her table. It was a very welcome surprise on a long, tiring day of dry reading. She smiled, her day brightened.</p><p>She tore a piece of parchment and wrote her reply:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Roses are red, violets are blue. Your poem was very cheesy, but still, I love you.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>